


First Meeting

by Catwhiskers2011



Category: Korean Drama, 태양의 후예 | Descendants of the Sun (TV)
Genre: Gen, Yoo young geun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwhiskers2011/pseuds/Catwhiskers2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heavy drizzle didn't stop. But at least it wasn't pouring. It has been raining almost every other day. Strange. At this time of the season. Not that he cared anyway. He didn't care for much ever since that day he was called to office and handed the white envelope and the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting : 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something from Si Jin's dad's POV. I thought why not from his first meeting with Kang Mo Yeon? I always thought about their meeting. This is one of the thoughts I have.

The heavy drizzle didn't stop. But at least it wasn't pouring. It has been raining almost every other day. Strange. At this time of the season. Not that he cared anyway. He didn't care for much ever since that day he was called to office and handed the white envelope and the tags.

 

Since then, life was just passing by and he went on each day numbly. For the past 3 months, he found himself here despite the fact that he kept telling himself to let go. But seriously? What is there to look forward to?

 

Yoo Young Geun swallowed the all familar lump in his throat and with misted eyes, he looked up to the grey skies, wondering for probably the 100th time if the God's are cruel and if this is some sort of punishment for whatever he has done in his past life.

 

The memories kept coming back. Like being on rewind and replay.

 

Being a soldier, he always thought if anything, he would have left them both behind first. But no.. In some twisted fate, his beloved wife ended up 6 feet under, long before him. A simple trip back to her hometown alone turned into a tragedy forever etched in his mind. He remembered the 3.48pm phone call that gripped his heart as clearly as if it was yesterday.

 

He rushed over to the ER and was granted to hold her bloodied hands one last time as she whispered her final words and breathe her last.

 

To say he was devastated was wrong because there probably isn't a word in the dictionary to properly put to it how he feels. That black abyss. But back then, he had his son. Their son. For his sake, Yoo Young Geun pulled himself together and like father and son, they braved through her death.

 

Yoo Si Jin.

 

Their son. God, how he wished he listened to his wife. He should have insisted that Si Jin took the path of a lawyer or a doctor or whatever it is that decreases his mortality rate instead of being stupidly proud when a passionate 7 year old Si Jin declared, in the midst of a family dinner, that he is going to be like his appa when he grows up.

 

Oh, how his wife frets. And worries. And drums into him every single time he is at home and every single phone call he made to get that stupid idea out of his son's head.

 

_Stop encouraging our son!_

 

Then at 15, apparently and still, their son was very set on going the military path despite his poor omma's pleas to consider her heart.

 

_Your son is going to be the death of me! Isn't it enough that I gave my husband to the country and now my son?! Do something!_

 

And at Si Jin's graduation in West Point, he remembered his darling wife looking so proud and trying her best not to teared up while he reign in the smugness in him and marvelled at how his wife caved in to their son's wishes at the end. 

 

Yoo Si Jin is so like him and yet like his omma. He had her smile, eyes and every good physical features. He is a determined kid, smart and is always good at what he does. Perhaps a little too smart, with words. He hears much from his son's military days. Albeit a little too much too. Thanks to a certain general who eyes him as a son-in-law. No surprise there. Si Jin is a perfect son and he couldn't have ask for more. So when a certain news reached him that he was being detained for disobeying commands, Yoo Young Geun sputtered and nearly choke on his morning coffee.

 

His son? His son, Yoo Si Jin?! To say he was worried is a given. But he trust his son. And just like always, he waits. Somehow, a woman was involved. A doctor. Or so Sergeant Choi accidentally spilled, somewhat bitterly.

 

Ah. Not the first time. He and his wife always pride themselves that their son is rather good-looking with brains and a good heart. If one could overlook that his job requires him to constantly put his life on the line, he is quite the husband material. Or so his wife believes. He cheekily assures his wife that their future daughter-in-law must really be something to deserve their son in which his wife retorted that THEIR future daughter-in-law must really be insane for being with their son knowing the responsibilities he carries and his job nature. She added, Si Jin would be damn lucky if he first find such a woman and if the Gods smile on him, he would be smart enough to put a ring on her finger.

 

_But you managed our marriage well. And I have no doubt our son would be able to find someone special for himself. She will definitely be a remarkable woman. Just like you._

 

His words to her put a full stop to the matter.

 

So he waited patiently for his son to bring it up. Nope. Not a single word. Not even when they were fixing each other up for their photo-taking session for his retirement, nor during dinners or breakfasts or lunches.  

 

She must be quite a woman. Because suddenly Si Jin wants to go fishing. Alone. The boy hates fishing. And since when he uses his vacation doing " useless stuff "?   "Useless stuff" being running laps and working out. His vacation time, from what he gathers from Si Jin's team mates, is spent drinking with the boys and constantly going for blind dates. In his son's words to them, "Trying to get a girlfriend so I can get hitched and my father can hold grandchildren."

 

As much as he likes that, but really? He wished his son would tone down his playfulness a bit. 

 

It wasn't until one fine day, or morning, that he woke up to a very drunk Si Jin on the couch. Very drunk judging by what? 14, 15 empty cans of beers littered around his living room. 

 

God, he has resorted to drinking now?! 

 

Somewhere in the midst of trying to wake him up and helping him to his room, his son slipped a few words. Among the mindless rumblings, a name. Repeatedly. 

 

Kang Mo Yeon. 

 

Ah, so this is the woman who put his son out of sorts and in such a state. 

 

When Si Jin called back a week later, Yoo Young Geun thought there was a lift in his spirits. His heart leaped and swelled with much happiness when his own son wants him to meet someone very special. A certain, very pretty, doctor. 

 

He never got to meet her.

 

Yoo Young Geun realized how his son will never experience this next part of life. Getting married to his doctor, waking up next to the love of his life, doing things a married couple do, having kids, being a husband and a father, growing old.....Too young. Too soon.

 

His eyes sting with tears and no matter how hard he tried to blink them back, they flowed. With the back of his hand, he rubbed them away almost instantly. He felt so tired.

 

No. Enough. Enough.

 

He has been standing here for what? A good 20 minutes? Just lost in time. Not that it is a first. He is used to it now. The drizzle has mellowed down to a mere soft pitter-patter. He gripped the umbrella tighter and with the bunch of daffodils in his other hand, he set out with a heavy sigh and renew determination. Down and down the trodden path to the cold slab that held no body. 

 

A lone figure stood there today. It seemed Si Jin has a visitor. 

 

He continued on. A woman? Squinting his eyes, yes. A woman. He had never seen a woman, not from the army, that is, at the "funeral". And Si Jin doesn't have much "civilian" women as friends. Quickening his steps just a little, he was eager to reach her and at least thank her when suddenly a thought dawns on him. He stops just a few steps behind her.

 

She held no umbrella. Her clothes were damp.  Hair matted. God, how long did she stood under the heavy drizzle? 

 

"Excuse me, miss......"

 

She turned. Wide bright eyes, puffy and red, brimming with tears...lips parted and confusion on her face. Possibly a tinge of irritation too at whomever that snapped her out of her reverie? 

 

At that moment, he knew in his heart who this woman is. Even in his old age, and even though he is STILL in love with his dearly departed wife, he couldn't help wondering. 

 

How could anyone look so beautiful when crying?

 

He could understand now why his son is so smitten. He is sure she is a spirited and lively one. Determined and definitely courageous. His wife would put in insane. Those eyes held that and the fact that she accepted their son. 

 

He smiled. Perhaps for the first time in months. How could he have met her under such circumstances? Ah, she is waiting for him to continue. He ventured ahead. 

 

"Dr Kang Mo Yeon?"

 


	2. First Meeting : 2

"Dr Kang Mo Yeon?"

It took her several seconds, to register his question-like affirmation before she uttered in befuddlement. Caught surprised. 

"Mwo?"

Her pretty face,bewildered. With eyebrows drawn together, her mouth open and close several times without forming any other words. Hastily, she sweep away the remains of tears pooled at the corners of her eyes as if she was embarrass of them and struggled mentally to put a name to his person.

He decided to put the poor dear out of her woe. 

"Ah, this is the first time we met. I am Yoo Young Geun, Yoo Si Jin's appa," he smiled kindly.

There was a beat. And several expressions flickered across her face before settling at a cross between mortification and somewhat, horror. Possibly at addressing him with such impudence just a minute ago. Yoo Young Geun thought it rather amusing as she turned a shade of red before quickly bowing and attempting to correct her err.

"Ah! Please forgive me. It is an honor to meet you."

Still bowing over, he found himself without a choice but to go slightly to her level and corrected her.

"No, Dr Kang. It is MY honor."

He meant it. From the depths of his heart. From the first moment he had heard about this mysterious 'woman doctor' his son got detained for, he was intrigued.His curiosity peaked when Si Jin (who should be rejoicing that he gets leave in advancement; a rare opportunity, thanks to the general) came back from his deployment disinterested in everything, except trying to distract himself into oblivion. Even after Si Jin broke the good news to him, he had nothing much on this particular Dr Kang his boy is head-over-heels with except that she is 'very pretty'. Twice. Once by the boy himself and the other by Mrs Cha's daughter who works in Seoul and occasionally comes home on offdays. He would heard of how Mrs Cha's daughter gushes on the beauty of the broadcast doctor she so often serves in the Subway she worked just across Haesung Hospital. He remembered listening to her borderline-idolizing tales of Dr Kang (the girl aspires to be a doctor and he has no doubts she will be successful seeing how hard-working she is. Working and studying at the same time) over a cup of his freshly brewed coffee, torned between amusement and curiosity. He then saw the famed Dr Kang several times on TV and thought her pretty too, however nothing could threw him off his balance when he discovered his son's Dr Kang is THE Dr Kang on EBS's weekly 7pm slot. Ever since then, he was waiting to be introduced. A woman like her, who seems to have everything in life, in a relationship with his son? He almost echoed his wife's thoughts eons ago. Insane. 

Noticing his hands are occupied and wanting badly to put the woman at ease, he swiftly lay down the flowers at the foot of the slab. A little apologetic to Si Jin that his thoughts and actions favor another person at present. It's not like Si Jin would mind anyway. Extending his right hand, he offered her a handshake.

"It is really nice to finally meet you. Even though this is not how I envisoned it," he tried.

he took his hand with both of hers and awkwardly bow and attempted to shake at the same time. Clearly still embarrassed and outright flustered. It was really cute. Yoo Young Geun like her. He decided. She come across as genuine and there is something about her countenance that is just so pleasing. He didn't have to add that she really is very beautiful in person. Si Jin truly did know how to pick. 

He chuckled lightly. Already feeling the weight of his sorrow slightly lifted. 

Then, Yoo Young Geun took a closer look at her and narrowed his eyes. Inwardly, he cursed at his ignorance. She really looked drenched. How could she come without an umbrella? It was raining almost everyday and did she not see the weather forecasts lately? Is the poor child so busy with her job that she has no time for even news? Instantly, he extended his umbrella to her and motioned with his other hand for her to step into its shelter. 

"Ani..Ani...I'm fine...really.." she protested.

"Dr Kang, please. I insist. The drizzle does not seem to be stopping just yet."

"It's fine..I...." And she struggled with a sneeze. Yet, she still have the audacity to wave her hand at him to gestured she is all good. Her body betrayed her as she lets out another sneeze.....And another...

"Dr Kang, you wouldn't argue with a poor old man now, would you?" he said in exasperation. Does she wants to die in the cold?

She hesitated and he grew impatient. Oh, the stubborn child! He took a few steps closer and promptly shield her. Caught surprised yet again, her lips twitched as she tried to figure something to say.

"Dr Kang. I am a soldier. And even though I've retired, I am always one in my heart. I carried with me my job to protect children, the elderly and beautiful women like yourself even if it is just from a drizzle."

At that, she barked into laughter. Now, it was his turn to be suprise.

"Now I know where that come from." she said in between her now mellowed fits.

He smiled wistfully.

"Quite correct. I hammered that into him from very young. I did well, didn't I?"

Dr Kang tilted her head towards him. A bright tender smile graced her lips. Eyes glazed over, she nodded. As she looked away into the distance somewhere between the iron-wrought gates and the trees that stood by its side, she seemed a little lost in thought and Yoo Young Geun thought she would cry again but she answered with a quiet, unwavering voice. 

"Nae...you raise him very well".

When she raised her eyes to meet his, they were bright though slightly wet. Her sincere smile won him all over again.  
From that day onwards, in a most unlikely encounter, among the dark glooms and heavy grey skies, the musk breath of rain on greens and mud, a friendship was formed. Two persons from different times and generations sharing one thing in common, their love for a departed love one.


	3. First Meeting : 3

He took a quick glance at the long, tiny handles on the simple mechanism mounted on the wall. It is surely slowly moving towards 12. His heart does little flutters as he contemplates if he should bring along a scarf. It took him _some_  time before deciding he had better and got the navy blue knit his wife had given him on his 45th birthday. Upon closer examination, his heart sank to find one of his prized posessions with holes here and there - darn insects, and puts it away. Yoo Young Geun mentally tell himself to send it to Mrs Kim to be fixed and noted amusedly at his bare cupboard. She is right. He does need to do some shopping. Winter is coming.

Still, he tapped agitatedly on the pinewood dresser as he runs his eyes through his fashion choices before giving up completely. He had nothing nice to wear. He resigned to settling on the couch and attempt to watch whatever programmes on the TV.  He glanced again at the wall clock. It wasn't that she is late, he was simply too early. A habit that was hard to put away. In all his career as a military man, he was always taught to be ready and early.

Briefly, he wondered. What is the occasion? It wasn't her birthday, right? She was so excited then and tried to tell him their dinner. Some new fine dining in town that allegedly serves the most heavenly and tantalizing dishes. A Michelin 3 stars or something. He wasn't sure. He couldn't hear the lady over all the ruckus of the restaurant he was in when he was with his fishing mates. By the time he went out the sliding doors with the intention to request that she repeated whatever she was just saying, she had hung up.

Yoo Young Geun run a hand over his face. On and on he press the remote. There was nothing on the TV that interest him. Soap opera, soap opera, TV shopping, football match etc. His mind went off again to what sort of _new_ stuff they will be engaging in today and the previous visits they had.

 

It has been a little more than 5 months now. At first, he was none too accommodating. It took him a short while, hesitating her goodwill and adapting to her visits. He doesn't mind their meals every now and then. But, certainly twice a month is a little bit too much? He isn't going to die of depression. Yoo Young Geun had assured her many times. He has his drinking buddies - in which made her brows raised so high up before a frown marred her face and he had to quickly explained he meant tea, retired friends from the platoon and even Si Jin's own Alpha team - who would drop by once awhile to greet. She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

He guessed his age-softened mind has finally undo him and his heart was moved. Her genuine smile and perserverance won him in the end. What was it that she said over that flaming hot pot of _sundubu jjigae_?

 

_Ahjussi, we have established that we are friends, did we not? This (while gesturing to the sundubu jjigae) is what friends do._

 

And then there was also...

 

_That is the problem right there, ahjussi! You don't have a pretty visitor like me! Think about it, you get a pretty friend for meal dates and free medical advice and check-up who by the way, your pretty friend can provide since she so happens to be a doctor!_

 

Stunned momentarily, he remembered bursting into fits of laughter. And so begans her twice-a-month visits. She would come knocking on his door some days..... bearing fruits of the season, his favourite black bean noodles from the old couple-run eatery tucked in the tiny lanes of Seoul Si Jin used to get for him, packets of exotic tea that he absolutely is delighted with and often outings to a variety of eateries and restaurants.

Yoo Young Geun would listened to her bright chatter as she poured stories of hospital scandals, the mundane routines, the emergencies she had to deal with, that haughty fake professor; a thorn in her finger, the coming interviews. He welcomes them all and thoroughly enjoys them. She nags him like a daughter and a doctor and he regards her affectionately as _Mo Yeon-ah_.

 _Mo Yeon_ or Dr Kang Mo Yeon is a very interesting person. Insistent, head-strong, opinionated, intelligient and so very persuasive when she wants to. Her strength amazes him and her perserverance inspires him. Despite all that, she is a rather easy person to read, who wears her emotions on her sleeve. Adorable at times, coy with her words and witty with her jokes. Albeit her intelligience, she could be quite the opposite. Several times he caught her being gullible - which he finds it so hard to believe that such a person is a skillful surgeon and a famous broadcast doctor who seem to know it all and so but he supposes that adds to one of her many thousands other charms.

He knows this is what his son saw in her. Si Jin definitely hit jackpot. He has once thought that if he were to have a daughter, this is what she would be like. A total package. Over and over again, she never fails to surprise him. And many, many a times, Yoo Young Geun would reflect sorrowfully with enormous regret, that he would never be able to introduce her as a daughter-in-law.

He had once voiced his regrets to her, on a late summer day when Mo Yeon was in the middle of cutting perfect little slices of apples for her apple pie on his kitchen counter. Yoo Young Geun did not know what overcome him that he behaved quite emotionally that day. Perhaps the incident of a dear friend's son's death in accident refresh his mind of the many what-nots of his precious son. He told her tearfully that this is his fault. And that he should have insisted and encouraged Si Jin down another path. And here she is. Robbed of her future. They could have been married and have a family and grow old together and...and...Mo Yeon froze where she stood. Taken aback by his outbursts. She recovered rather quickly. Setting the cutlery on the counter gently, she padded over. His clenched fists were in hers. Her grip was gentle and yet,firm. The words she spoke to him still rung in his mind today.

 

_Ahjussi..Before Si Jin and I got together, I rejected him many times. I was afraid. Not of the man himself but his job. I questioned myself many times if I would love him had he had another career path? And would I want to love a man with so much troubles? I tormented myself with such questions every other day because I was fearful. It was only when we went our ways did I see that the questions did not matter. I am in love with the man himself and his job is an important part of him because I realize that it was his job that shapes the man he is today. The man I love is a man the military has made him. Brave, independant, strong, kind, loving... I could go on and on. But I have decided that I want to live, I want to go on being the best I can be. As a human and as a doctor. This way, I honor his death and I honor my choice of loving him. And because this is what he would want too. So please ahjussi, don't blame yourself over it._

 

When she finished her little speech, he could only stared at her through tears-ridden eyes. In awe and jaw slacked at this incredible young lady.

In all his life, he has only regarded in highest esteem, two women. His mother and his wife. He now has three.

 

A light honk in the driveway brought him out of his mind trip and had him leapt to his feet. He peered at the window and saw the lady waving at him. Yoo Young Geun held a hand up in reply. In a jiffy, he went off and about, getting his things and switched off the TV when she appeared at his doorstep.

Greeting him with a quick hug, she rummaged around in a huge paper bag before producing a dark green scarf and a new sweater. He was dragged to his wife's old full-length mirror in his confusion.Mo Yeon looped the scarf over his neck and complimented herself for getting the right color. It brings his eyes out, she said and that he looks years younger. He scoffed and laughed at her incredulous remarks. Inside, however, he beamed. As he stood still while she dress him up, he admitted her good choices. For a moment, as both stare into the reflections in the mirror; she _still_ admiring her good choices on him and he couldn't help but see a father and daughter moment.

It got Yoo Young Geun a little choked up but he did not want to ruin the day with his emotions. He covered it with a declaration that he is famished and dying to sample the fine dining she has been ravishing about. She clapped her hands and announced their departure immediately. Slinging her handbag on one arm and with another, she linked with his. Her laughter peels all the way to the door and mirth held in her face. Her hand was the only warmth he received in the turning of chill in the air. The same warmth he has so greatly appreciates and treasures over the many months.


End file.
